


Blue

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was never what the Captain expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Being patched up by the Doc was nothing new. He had gotten grazed in their latest business attempt and usually he wouldn't have bothered but his blood had been making an extreme escape attempt to reach the floor. He decided to get a bandage in honour of good hygiene. 

He tried to examine the doctors work after he had finished, only a strong pale hand closed around his halfway. He raised an eyebrow, giving the doctor a chance to let go but the doctor held resolute.

"Don't." He said. His mouth was so soft looking, his eyes always so gently pleading that Mal always felt compelled to believe the Doctor would break under the slightest pressure.  
Yet Simon was like a sharp, cold, metal cage whenever it came to  his sister or someones's health. He was never what Mal expected. 

He decided to test out something he had been wanting to try for a while. He grabbed the kid by his collar dragging him into a kiss. Simon made a noise of surprise, still his eyes going quickly from confused to calculating. 

Not calculating like most his crew were, Simon was calculating the benefits for everyone.  
He must have decided something because in the next kiss he took part.


End file.
